


Utility

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, Gen, HLV Theory, Mary's Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible explanation for the end of HLV. Thought I might as well post this before it gets Jossed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utility

"I feel so _helpless_ \- Mary..."

"I know, I know, shhh. It's not forever, this time."

"It feels like it. Something's going to happen to him..."

"Oh, John. I wish I could promise he'd be safe."

*

"Mary, I thought I'd never ask this. Definitely not this soon. But ... you want Sherlock safe too, right?"

"Of course - John, do you have a _plan_?"

"Yeah. You said you were out of contact with everyone from ... that life, right?"

"Yes. John, I swear -"

"No, no, that's not what I'm asking. I'm asking ... could you get back _in_ contact? With someone who's good with computers?"


End file.
